With rapid development of computer network technologies, a search engine gradually becomes the foremost and the most convenient means for people to obtain information. Since its appearance, the search engine has gone through the first generation of classified catalog era, the second generation of text retrieval era and the third generation of link analysis era, and now it enters into the fourth generation of user-centered era. The search engine in the fourth generation is user-centered. When users input query requests, the same query keyword inputted by different users may correspond to different query requests. In addition, for the same keyword inputted by the same user in different time and on different occasions, search results expected to be obtained may be different. Therefore, it is a problem dedicated to solving by all mainstream search engines, i.e., how to determine search results that are really needed by users according to a brief keyword inputted by the users.
In the existing search engine, information on various products appeared in a video and a video clip corresponding to each of the various products may not be provided. However, in many cases, users may need to acquire the above contents. For users' demands in this respect, two examples are taken as below:
(1) Users are interested in a product (for example: actors' costumes, foodstuffs, consumer goods and scenic spots or the like) appeared in a video and expect to retrieve detailed information on the product by means of the search engine. Or, users are interested in a certain person or a certain organization and expect to know products that had been used by the person or the organization.
(2) Users are interested in a certain product and have potential purchasing demands and thus expect to obtain a video clip, in which the product appeared, as an auxiliary video to know the product more comprehensively.
With respect to demand (1), the existing search engine is unable to directly provide a video clip corresponding to the product. A user need to input the query keyword accurately describing articles in the video to the search engine so that the search engine may retrieve related results from existing information in the Internet and submit them to the user. Such results basically are information based on words and pictures, for example, information replied by network users or information provided by website editors. The reference value of such information may be not high due to artificial transformation. Or, there is no direct search result at all, and the user needs mining and retrieval at a deeper level.
With respect to demand (2), the existing search engine may be able to provide only auxiliary videos such as advertising films or propaganda films of the product, and is unable to provide videos of other types. Thus, more detailed information is unable to be provided to users.